


Ulterior Motives

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Detective AU, Human!Kiibo, I put glasses on Kiibo because I wanted to, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, jk please don't because I'm broke, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: “One of the downsides of having a capable assistant is having your phantom thief rival kidnap them in order to force you to play their game.” -Saihara Shuichi, 2018





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for [Suspicious Ace](http://suspicious-ace.tumblr.com/) I'm so sorry if this took so long! ;_;)

DICE.

That’s the name of the mischievous master thief that’s been wreaking havoc in Japan recently. His targets range from expensive artworks, jewelry, or even corporate secrets. He always sends notices to the authorities to inform them of his targets with his calling card signed with a smiling mask that is similar to the one he always wears during heists. He always wears a leather peaked cap, a black cloak and his signature white suit. The mask he wore made it difficult for the police force to identify him. What’s more, no one knows what his motivations were, but one thing’s for certain, this man deserves to be locked behind bars. Despite his misdeeds, however, it seemed like he had plenty of supporters. All evidence points to the master thief’s natural charisma.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.”

Kiibo turned to look away to hide his shame from being caught. “Only if you take your mask off. Otherwise, there’s nothing worth taking photos of.” _Also, my hands are literally tied right now. I can’t take photos even if you hold me at gunpoint._

“Oooh, quite the sassy one, aren’t you?” DICE’s chuckles were muffled by his mask. “That’s fun and all, but are you sure you’re in the position to make demands? You’re not the detective’s sidekick anymore. Right now? You’re my captive.” The thief had left his position by the window by then and was now looming over the bespectacled albino. “I might do something horrible to you if you keep provoking me, you know?”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Kiibo replied, glancing at the thief from the corner of his eye.

“Reaaally?” DICE squatted in front of him, his head tilting to the right. He’s clearly mocking him. “How are you so sure? I’ve done a lot of baaaaaaad things, you know?”

Kiibo mentally counted to ten before turning to face the unnerving smile of the thief’s mask. “No matter how many crimes you commit, murder or assault is not one of them. My evidence is the very fact that all of your heists have zero casualties no matter how chaotic your entrance or exit is. As Saihara’s assistant, I can proudly claim that no one has analyzed your actions more than I have.”

“Long story short, you’re a creepy stalker!” DICE chimed, earning an offended look from the bespectacled male. “Just add the word analysis on it and it makes it perfectly okay to stalk someone. Talk about unfair.” The thief returned to his post by the window.

“It’s not stalking! And another thing, investigating a criminal’s background is completely legal!” Kiibo frowned.

“Whatever you say, nerd,” mocked the thief. “Aaaah, I wonder if Saihara-chan’s already solved the little puzzle I gave him? I want to see the look on his face once he finds out the truth.”

 _‘Saihara...’_ Kiibo pursed his lips. If only he could find something that could loosen the rope binding his hands--something to distract DICE would be good too. “Why are you so fixated on Saihara? Why go through so much lengths just to give him trouble?”

“...Hmm...I’ll only answer since I’m bored right now,” the thief didn’t bother looking behind him. “Because he’s interesting, in more ways than one. If I did the same to other detectives like that Kirigiri chick, there would be no thrilling chase scenes since she’s too serious and boring. Also he has something that _I_ want.”

 _‘This conversation took off in a weird direction,’_ Kiibo thought. If his hands were free, he would have pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Is this your weird way of courting Saihara?”

“Mmmm...yes and no.”

Silence.

“...Care to elaborate?” Kiibo asked.

“Nope!” DICE folded his arms behind his head. “Or _maybe,_ I _will_ tell you, but only if you play a little game with me.”

“Nothing good will come out of me playing right into your hands, thief,” Kiibo huffed.

“Weren’t you bragging about how much you stalked me just now?” he couldn’t see his face, but Kiibo was positive that he was wearing a smug grin judging from the sound of his voice. “I should sue you for violating my privacy.”

“Like I said, it’s not stalking!” Kiibo huffed. “You don’t get to claim that your privacy has been violated either, as much as it pains me to admit it, no one even knows who your true identity is.”

The way the thief silently dropped his arms to his sides and shifted his body to look at him sent chills up Kiibo’s spine. The silence was unsettling.

“You’re wrong.”

Kiibo quirked a brow, “What do you mean?”

“There’s someone who knows my true identity,” the thief crossed his arms over his chest. “The only one who knows, actually.”

“Who--” the other man had beat Kiibo to the punch.

“It’s you.”

“W-what?! What are you talking about?” Kiibo’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. “If I had known your true identity, the police force as well as the detective agency wouldn’t be having a hard time right now!”

DICE heaved a sigh as he approached his captive once more. “I suppose it would make sense that you don’t remember...” he tossed his peaked cap on the table and raked a hand through his dark locks. A few beats went by before the thief spoke once more. “A few years ago, there was a young boy who was accused of not only smuggling the class pet outside of school, but of also _killing_ it due to neglect. They decided to have a class trial. Everyone blamed the boy automatically, not even giving him a chance to defend himself. They all dismissed his testimony as lies. That’s when he realized that everyone was just looking for someone to pin the blame on so the class trial would end as soon as possible. The truth didn’t matter. Why would it? No one was going to jail.”

Kiibo’s eyes widened. _‘Wait...this sounds familiar.’_

DICE then unclasped his cloak and let it pool on the floor around him. “Suddenly, there’s this one boy who stood up--raising his hand like the good little boy he is. It’s funny because, even though they’ve been classmates for a good three years, not once did they ever talk to each other. But despite that fact, he persistently defended the first boy. I still remember his words vividly up to this day.”

The thief grabbed a vacant chair and dragged it in front of the bespectacled male. “He said, “The purpose of this class trial is to mirror the fairness of our country’s justice system. But all I’ve heard from you all so far are lies. Liars like you are reasons why bad people exist!” He was such a nerd. Ah, but he never wore glasses back then.” As soon as he said that, he plucked Kiibo’s glasses off of his face and placed it on his lap. “It turned out the boy stalked me a lot so he caught me taking care of the class pets for all of our three years as classmates. The ones who killed the class rabbit were actually a group of girls who wanted the pet as their own but couldn’t take care of it because they were too careless and stupid.”

“...Ouma Kokichi.” Kiibo murmured. Images of the class trial flashed in his mind, the crying face of his classmate as the whole class called him names and refused to listen to his side of the story. “You’re Ouma Kokichi...aren’t you?”

DICE--no, Ouma let out a chuckle as he removed his mask. “Ding! Ding! Ding! You won the game!" He cheered. "See? You _do_ know my true identity. This is why you’re my first love, Iidabashi-chan. You always found the truth one way or another.”

“Wai--first _love?!”_ Kiibo sputtered. “But isn’t Saihara--”

“Oh? Saihara-chan’s not important,” Ouma tossed his mask over his shoulder. “I told you didn’t I? He has something I want, and that something is _you._ ”

“So you were only targeting Saihara because--”

“I wanted to see you try your best in catching me while looking absolutely sexy with your serious face and nerdy glasses? Yes,” Ouma snickered. “This is my weird way of courting _you,_ Iidabashi-chan.”

When Kiibo got himself kidnapped yesterday, this wasn’t how he pictured it to go. Gunshots, explosions, betrayals, a crazy chase scene? That, he could anticipate. But his captor and elusive master thief DICE being Ouma Kokichi, a classmate of his back in grade school, confessing that he had actually kidnapped him with ulterior motives? No. There’s no way anyone could have predicted this.

“Your response, Iidabashi-chan? I, the great thief DICE just professed my undying childhood love for you. I expect an eloquent answer from you,” Ouma pouted.

“I--just because you c-confessed to me doesn’t mean that all your crimes will be forgotten,” Kiibo managed to reply, his face red.

“So if I stop being DICE, you’d accept my feelings?” the dark haired man asked, his deep purple eyes shining with hope. “To be honest I can quit this DICE gig any time.”

Kiibo looked away, “N-not necessarily, but I’ll consider it...”

“Hmm...I guess that’s good enough,” Ouma shrugged. “Play time’s over. I’m sure Saihara-chan is already heading his way to this building at this time.” He swiftly made easy work of the ropes binding the albino’s hands and handed the other his glasses. “You can go meet him halfway or whatever. But remember that I have dibs on your ass.”

“Saihara and I don’t have that kind of relationship.” Kiibo replied as he rubbed the irritated skin on his wrists, trying to ease the rope burn it had been subjected to for the whole day.

“Nishishi! That’s a relief,” Ouma grinned. “I was ready to steal you from him if I had to.”

Kiibo pinched the bridge of his nose in a mix of embarrassment and exhaustion. “...I’ll...I’ll just be taking my leave now.” He turned to grab his blazer and headed for the door.

“Before you go, tell me why you suddenly disappeared after that day.”

“...I moved to America because of my father’s work.”

“Mmhmm, I see… And why were you watching me take care of the class pets all those years?”

Kiibo’s grip on the doorknob tightened. “I saw how well you cared for the animals. Even if other students were on duty, when you saw that they forgot to clean the cage or to leave enough water, you’d do it. I thought that I’d like to have a person like that as a friend, but I wasn’t able to because I was too awkward.”

“It’s ironic how I became a professional liar right now despite what had happened. Maybe my love confession just now was a lie, what would you do?” Ouma moved to wear his mask.

“...I’d still believe you. And not only because of our shared past,” Kiibo twisted the door knob. “Even though you broke the law, all of your heists brought to light countless lies that helped us find the truth which led to the incarceration of many criminals who would have gotten away with it. Like I said, Ouma, no one has analyzed your actions more than I have.” With that said, Kiibo left the room. And just as Ouma had said, he had met Saihara halfway and then proceeded to head back to the detective agency for debriefing.

“Ahhh, honestly, this is why you’re my first love,” Ouma sank to his knees and buried his masked face into his hands in embarrassment.

 

\-----------------BONUS DAY-----------------

 

“You don’t have to report to work so soon, you know? You deserve the break,” Naegi rubbed his cheek. “I already asked Kyouko about this, she said it’s fine if you take a week off since you already gave us your report last night.”

“Even Kirigiri-san said it’s fine?” Kiibo’s eyes widened in surprise. “...Well...I suppose I do need a break. But I’ll be bringing some of my paperwork with me so I won’t be holding the agency back.”

“It’s fine if you let me handle that, I’m serious about you taking a break,” the brunette smiled at him.

“Well then...see you next week--” Kiibo froze when he noticed a familiar figure standing not too far from the agency’s entrance.

“Heeeeeeeeey! Darling~! Are you done with woooork?”

“Darling?” Naegi looked at his colleague questioningly. “Is that your boyfriend, Iidabashi-san?”

“B-boyfr--!? N-no! He’s not!” Kiibo stammered before making his way towards the shorter male and covered his mouth. “What are you doing here?” he hissed the question.

“Is it bad that I just wanted to see my darling doing his best at work?” Ouma grinned as he wrapped his arms around the bespectacled albino.

“O-Ouma, stop...not in public,” Kiibo grabbed the other by the shoulders and gently pushed him away.

“So it’s fine if it's in private? Got it!”

“Ouma no!”

Naegi chuckled as he left the two to their own devices.

**Author's Note:**

> For some mysterious reason, DICE's activity ceased at the same time Kiibo had finally announced that he was officially dating Ouma. Kiibo getting into a relationship turned out to be a good omen it seems.


End file.
